


嫉妒

by Katealter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 古拉哈提亚, 小红猫, 水晶公, 爱梅特赛尔克
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katealter/pseuds/Katealter
Summary: 暗之战士x爱梅特赛尔克（水晶公）





	1. Chapter 1

（爱梅特赛尔克x水晶公）

“其实，我对你一点兴趣都没有，”用拳头轻轻敲着脑袋的男人皱着眉头，用足尖踢了踢地上身着斗篷的人，“如果你不认识那个人，我大概会把你捏成一片一片的小水晶撒到海里去…挡在我跟那个人中间的你真的好讨厌啊，水晶公。”  
  
“呵，其实从见到那位英雄开始，我就已经…心满意足了，爱梅特赛尔克，不要把所有人都想的像你一样卑鄙无耻。”斗篷的布料脱落，一头绚烂的红发露了出来，红发的猫男缓缓的从地上坐起。  
  
“你根本就不懂…能见到他和他相处的快乐，你只能远远的看着，羡慕着，什么也碰触不到。”  
  
“闭嘴！少用这种口气嘲笑我！我可是无影，你忘了无影可以侵占任何人的身体了吗！我…我只要拿走你的这具身体，英雄就不会再属于你！”男人愤怒的又踹了一脚红发的猫男，“我只是不急于一时夺走他而已！对哦……你提醒我了，只要占用你的身体…只要…”  
  
男人冷笑着蹲下身体，凑近了被称呼为水晶公的猫男。与想像中的不同，对方并没有害怕的哆嗦，相反血红色的眼瞳还流露出了鄙夷。  
  
“我要侵占你的一切，然后抹杀掉你的灵魂。”即使倾吐着危险的语言，猫男也毫不畏惧。他难道不知道自己是无影吗？只要想，就可以夺取大部人的身体占为己有的无影啊。这样的勇气是从那个所谓的英雄那里得来的吗？  
  
爱梅特赛尔克疑惑不解。说起来，不知道为什么，自己的内心一直有一个声音在怂恿着他去接触，去让那个所谓的英雄流露出痛苦的表情。真怀念啊，那种痛心疾首的神情像极了消逝的另一位故友……真的好怀念啊。  
  
“即使你取代我，那也成为不了我，”红发的猫男说，“他很快会发现你是冒牌货，然后杀了你。”  
  
“哎呀呀，这可说不好呢，不试试又怎么知道呢？再说，他应该舍不得你的身体吧？还是说……你这具身体还没有被他彻底的碰触过？哈哈哈哈。”爱梅特赛尔克发出了干涩的笑声，但在猫男看来，他扭曲的表情却像在哭泣。  
  
“爱梅特赛尔克，不是所有人都像你这样从里到外都污秽不堪的。”猫男不为所动，任由男人掂起下巴，拇指毫不留情的侵入嘴角，尖利的指甲很快在他的嘴唇上留下一道血痕。  
  
“说吧，还有什么话要说？现在还能说，马上就没机会了哟，”爱梅特赛尔克拉扯着自己的衣领，身形开始笼罩在一片黑色的雾气里溶解，扭曲，“嘿嘿，顺便告诉你，改造自身的肉体也是无影可以做到的，只不过稍微麻烦一点，而且并不完整，但对付你应该已经足够——我就以你最思念的人的形貌来彻底侵蚀你的一切，你的身体你的记忆你全部都成为的我的东西。”  
  
黑雾散尽后显露出的男人是猫男再熟悉不过的样子，是朝夕相处过很长一段时间的，那位英雄的面孔，但脸上挂着的表情却是英雄永远都不会流露的傲慢。  
  
“……你！”猫男的肩膀终于颤抖了一下，男人满意的笑了笑。  
  
“这样不好吗，这个人是你最喜欢的吧。感谢我吧，在你生命最后的一段时间里，我用你最喜欢的人的样子来取走你的一切。”爱梅特赛尔克伸手扯开了猫男身上的斗篷，苍白到失去血色的身体上遍布蓝色水晶刻印的痕迹，配上撕烂的衣衫，模样十分凄惨。  
  
在猫男怅然失神的瞬间有什么东西被塞进了嘴里，并且吞咽了下去。  
  
“抱歉呢，温柔的我并不想要侵蚀没有任何反应的僵尸，所以……”爱梅特赛尔克没有说下去，只是冷冷的一笑，“感谢我的慈悲吧，让你死前不会有太多痛苦。”  
  
尽管红发猫男的上衣被撕扯成了布条悬挂在手臂上，但衣服下摆完好。无影侵占别人的身体，如果嫌麻烦的话，会直接了当的结果了对方的性命，或许是特意为了让他体验痛苦和绝望，所以他才变成了自己最熟悉的英雄的样子侵犯自己。想要反抗，但身体软到手指都难以动弹，只能任人摆布。下身的布料被很干脆的撕成了两半，腿间的皮肤接触到了空气微微的发凉。  
  
“看来你真的没有被那个英雄吃掉过，这里只要这样碰触，就会不适的颤抖呢。哼，果然和那个人一样，做什么事，总是先想着对方的感受，总是那么迟钝愚蠢。”  
  
身体一阵悸动，连带呼吸也变得炽热起来。猫男困惑的看着男人的手指接触上了自己胸口。奇异的叹息从口中溢出。  
  
“啊……”明知道眼前的英雄只是爱梅特赛尔克幻化的假象，可是身体却难以抑制的开始迎合。  
  
“是药效啦，药效。”爱梅特赛尔克拨开了猫男遮住面孔的刘海，给了对方一个恶作剧的笑容，“你还真是敏感，只是这样……”  
  
“呜呜……住……住手。”猫男孱弱的呻吟泄漏了出来，未知的快感中皮肤上一寸一寸的迸裂，他不知所措的摇着头。想要下意识的逃避，但根本就无处可逃。  
  
如果……如果是那个英雄本人对自己做这种事，会是怎样的呢？炽热而甜蜜的错觉让猫男一时怅然失神，但胸前的刺痛又把他拉回了现实。  
  
“你看，只要这样做，立刻就亢奋的发抖了呢。”嘴里嘲笑着，爱梅特赛尔克并没有停下手，“乳头这样揉，掐的感觉很好吧？你一副快要哭了的样子呢。”  
  
尽管是鲜明的疼痛，但呼出的气息却越来越炽热，甚至让身体的某个部位开始产生了变化。这一切并没逃脱对方的洞察，手掌很快包裹住了股间已经变得湿濡的的部分。  
  
“呜……放开我……”重要的部位被简单粗暴的抚弄，已经难以抑制的开始绷紧，只要一张口，沾染着情欲的呻吟就开始了。一种由内到外让人灵魂都在颤抖的麻痒源源不断的从身体的深处爬了出来。猫男很清楚的知道，不只是药效的催化的缘故，而是这张思念了很久的面容让他无法不产生与之相融的错觉。不是没有想过做这样的事，只是，一旦变成了这样的关系，可能会彻底失去自己期盼了多年的情谊。  
  
现在想这些已经毫无意义了，在身体被彻底侵占之后，自己就会真正意义上的死亡吧？  
  
猫男喘息着，眼底一片迷离。  
  
“啧，已经湿成这样了哦，”用着英雄的面孔的爱梅特赛尔克舔舐着指尖上沾染着大量的粘液，“水晶公格外的淫乱的一面，你那个水晶馆，你的英雄都对此一无所知呢。放心，我会取代你，替你达成心愿的。只是碰触了这里，你就已经把腰都抬起来了。”  
  
“杀了我。”手指绵软的完全动不了，猫男只能仰面躺着屈辱的喘息着。  
  
“会如你所愿的，但现在还不行哦，”爱梅特赛尔克从喉咙深处发出了笑声，手里却没有停止动作。手指放开了微微变硬的分身转而进攻更为私密的部位。湿润的声音伴随着肉被慢慢扩张开的声响传来了。恶心与不适让猫男想要蜷缩，但被强行打开的膝盖，根本就不听自己的使唤。下身的模样，早就被对方一览无余。  
  
异物入侵的不适在手指的来回摩擦之下，和身体内部炽热的麻痒产生了共鸣。这具半水晶化的身体比想象中的敏感。让人沉醉的快感，强烈的违和感，不是思念的英雄所带来的，而是一心想要夺走他的身体的无影所带来的。想逃无处可逃，想接纳却又无法接纳，除了张开口呻吟，什么都做不了。  
  
好痛苦。就算内心是拒绝的，身体也无法抑制欲望而不断堕落。  
  
“啊啊……不要……”溢出口的呻吟，听起来根本就不像哀求。数根手指进入身体进攻的地方，让他失去了最后一丝抵抗的力道，眼泪一滴一滴顺着眼角落了下来。  
  
“不是不要吧，你的里面拼命吸着我的手指呢。”  
  
“不……不是……”  
  
“你看，只要反复顶撞这个地方，你就快乐到哭了出来，我会用你的这幅模样去诱惑你思念的英雄的，连你的份一起哦，所以你给我高兴点啊。”  
  
想要被抚摸，想要更深入的冲击。头脑因为药效逐渐开始融化，猫男拼命抓着最后一点清醒，否定着自己身体上发生的变化。当茎干被握住后，有规律的摩擦开始，前后的夹攻所带来的甜蜜的疼痛让他大大的颤抖。  
  
“呜呜……”喉头颤动不已，越积越多的快感疯狂的涌向了股间，炽热，焦灼，粘腻。拼命忍耐的结果是体内异物摩擦带来的快感越来越鲜明。身体疯狂的发烫，但心却无可救药的疼痛。故意羞辱，痛苦的爱梅特赛尔克看到他挣扎的神色，嘴角扬了起来。  
  
“英雄，是属于我的，过去，现在，未来都会属于我。以后你再也不能和我抢这个人了哟。”  
  
已经达到临界点的猫男似乎并没有听到男人的言语，身体内发生的爆炸，将最后的一丝理性也吹散了。身体倾吐出了欲望，悲伤，羞耻，遗憾，在释放快感的同时，一同涌上了猫男的心头。  
  
窒息感之后的黑暗接踵而至。  
  
这次，真的再也无法见面了。即将失去意识的猫男悲伤的想着。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暗之战士x爱梅特赛尔克（水晶公）

有些梦，爱梅特赛尔克重复做了很多次。明知不可能变成现实，但还是会下意识的拼命去追寻，哪怕只是一点点的似曾相识。不过，也许是重复的梦境做的太多太多，最近很多年，他连梦也不会再做了。

时间流逝，肉体腐朽只要重新换一个肉体，所有一切都按照最开始的计划进行着，只是离去的友人再也没有回来找过他。爱梅特赛尔克是无影，也是建立帝国的初代皇帝。对爱梅特赛尔克而言，友人失踪的那一日，即是世界的末日，也是自己时间彻底停止之日。

没有道别，没有任何约定，就像坠落入了深海之中，寒冷，沉寂包围着自己……那之后究竟一个人生活了多久？爱梅特赛尔克已经记不清。将自己锁进他一手制造的帝国的宫殿最深处，将身形终日隐没在暗影之中。

最重要友人不在了，所以……世界变成怎样都和我无关，就算搅和的一塌糊涂都无所谓。

紧锁的眉头，失去焦点的眼神，绷紧的嘴角，以及似乎很难再直起的后背，他就这样双手背在身后，反反复复的自己所造的宫殿（牢笼）里，踱着沉重的步伐。想着干脆舍弃掉日渐老化的肉体或许可以有一点改变，然而，他发现，脱离了皇帝身份的他，竟然再一次陷入了无处可去的困扰，直到那一天，他看见了一个人——

那就是被称作为光之战士的蛮族。

水滴脱离了大海，但它依然是来自于大海。就算作为独立个体存在，水滴内也始终包裹着海水所特有的成分以及味道。

这个长相并不起眼，性格更是用烂好人来形容的男人，竟然让爱梅特赛尔克回想起了那个离去的友人。

“吾友，无论你怎么劝说都没有用，我要用我的方式拯救世界，就算可能让灵魂破碎，我也要试一试。”那个人完全听不进爱梅特赛尔克的劝阻，头也不回的离去了。而这个蛮族，这个虚伪的英雄，也是如此。为了守护想要守护的人们，他一直都扛着武器在战斗，即便伤痕累累，奄奄一息也从未放弃过。

若是友人的灵魂分裂成很多块，这个男人一定是其中一块碎片的持有者吧？爱梅特赛尔克站在阴影中，默默注视着男人的离去。只有深爱着世界的人才能坚持自己理想努力下去——世界对无影而言，只是一个时间的记录点，并没有什么特别的意义，蛮族，更是这些记录点里微小到无足重轻的细尘。

光之战士太特别了。从第一眼看到他之后，爱梅特赛尔克的视线就再也离不开。

根本就是不相像的两个人，我怎么老会把他和那个失踪的伙伴的身影重叠在一起？原本只长期窝在帝国宫殿里的爱梅特赛尔克如今总是偷偷的跟踪着光之战士。看他和各种冒险者组成队伍，看他用自己的方式保护着所爱的人们。而光战本人却并不知道自己的背后，有一双眼睛，用渴望怀恋的眼神默默的注视着他。

爱梅特赛尔克很清楚的知道，他们之间是不可能拥有友情的，更别说进一步的情谊了。所以他只能沉默着，远远的看着。长相，声音截然不同，却说不出的和友人相似到了极点。大概永远也见不到那个离开的人了，只能观望着这个蛮族男人，回想曾经无比愉快时光。想要这样一个人，想要陪伴在自己左右，越是否定这种可能性，心中越是如此期盼。这种想法像播种下的种子一般，一旦进入土壤，就开始生根发芽疯狂生长。爱梅特赛尔克并不是一个失去理智的人，但在言行酷似友人的光之战士这里，似乎失去了控制。

深夜的营地，除了微弱的篝火空无一人，所有人都在安睡，光之战士也不例外。爱梅特赛尔克悄无声息的滑行到了酣睡的蛮族英雄面前，显出了身形。男人呼吸匀净，嘴角还噙着一丝浅浅的笑意。是……在做什么美梦呢？

爱梅特赛尔克伏下身体，用手指轻轻的拭过男人的嘴唇，触感柔软温热，是蛮族才有的温度。这样很轻易就会破碎的身体，却总是站在人前，和无休无止的蛮神战斗，到底曾经流过多少血？

觉察到嘴唇上的手指，光之战士并没有睁开眼睛，只是撇了撇嘴。

“别闹了，我很困啦。”男人嘟囔着翻了个身。爱梅特赛尔克将自己脸凑了过去，近距离打量着五官俊朗的男人的睡脸。等他反应过来的时候，自己的嘴唇已经和男人的唇贴合在了一起。睡梦中的男人没有拒绝，相反还张开了口，迎合着爱梅特赛尔克的唇齿。浓密而甜蜜的吻，由浅至深，多少年没有了沸腾的血液，如今这样的触感让爱梅特赛尔克兴奋不已。

光战睁开了朦胧的双眼，坐起了身。骤然受到惊吓的爱梅特赛尔克立刻把自己的身形藏了起来。

“是……做梦吗？刚才是谁吻了我……”男人喃喃自语着环视四周，然而回应他的只有寂静空间里风的回响。

*** ***  
除了爱梅特赛尔克，没有人记得这件事，就连光之战士本人也不记得。毕竟蛮族英雄身边永远都不会缺少仰慕他的人。

比如这个被称为水晶公的家伙。为了拯救男人，水晶公甚至把他和他的同伴一一召唤到了这个已经离崩坏只差一步的世界。用脑袋想想就让人无比嫉妒。这些事，他也同样可以做，可是并没有机会让他来做。

爱梅特赛尔克看着脚边失去意识的红发猫男，半跪在地上。

无影，是某种层面上是对世界进行破坏的始作俑者，是应该被杀死的存在。永远都不要想着和拯救世界的光战有任何情谊上的交际。只有水晶公这样的人才能站在他的身边。

真让人羡慕啊。自己不知不觉喜欢上的，想要成为友人甚至是更进一层程度的人和自己是敌对的。现在，他只能用这样的方式，借用英雄熟悉的人的肉体来接触他，哪怕只是一瞬，对孤独了上百年的爱梅特赛尔克而言已经知足了。

你啊，其实很怕寂寞吧。不记得是哪个人曾经这样说过自己。爱梅特赛尔克苦笑着摇了摇头，身形化成了一团黑色的雾气快速的包裹住了猫男失去意识的身体。

无影侵占肉体，最简单粗暴的办法是将对方杀死，也有可以不杀死对方的方法，只是，能控制身体的时间没有那么长，失去身体的灵魂早晚会取回自己的身体。爱梅特赛尔克选择暂时夺走猫男的身体。

杀掉水晶公操控他的尸体并不是难事，但他并不想看到光战悲痛不已的眼神。

“不想要更多的牺牲，杀戮，再也不想要失去任何珍视我的伙伴。”

男人曾经抱着某个人的墓碑，嚎啕大哭。让人痛心的是男人所守护的同伴还是一个接着一个倒下了。英雄，也有英雄做不到的事，英雄也有无可奈何的绝望。渐渐的，他变得越来越沉默寡言。这样的痛，大概除了爱梅特赛尔克能感知之外，没有太多的人能理解。就算是做好了为英雄而牺牲的水晶公，也并没有真正碰触到他内心中无法治愈的地方。

理解你，想碰触你。在你身上的那种熟悉而陌生的味道，让我无法不把视线从你身上移开。就算是用这种糟糕的手段暂时性的夺取他人的身体，只是想碰触一下真正的你。

黑色的雾气被猫男的身体所吸收，紧闭双目的他骤然睁开了血红色的眼睛。

“恩哼，身体的协调性似乎比想象的要好，毕竟已经有一半是水晶化的，不需要特意调整啦。”自言自语着坐起身，红发的猫男转动着已经结晶化的手臂，作为装饰品而存在的藤蔓深深的嵌入了水晶之中。

“哦，古.拉……哈.提亚……原来你有名字啊，水晶公，”使用着猫男身体的爱梅特赛尔克撇了撇嘴，“只是呢，这具身体再这样消耗下去，崩坏只是时间问题。哼，反正无论我杀不杀你，那个英雄早晚有为你落泪的那一天。”

说着水晶公根本就无法听到的话，爱梅特赛尔克站起身。衣衫被撕坏了，但幸好都是缠绕在身体上的布料，只要缠的差不多像个样子就可以了。站在镜子面前，爱梅特赛尔克简单的把凌乱的衣物整理了一下，将猫男所特有的耳朵掩进了斗篷里，这样使得整张脸都半掩盖在阴影里。

“为什么要对英雄隐姓埋名？啊哈，什么嘛，因为你怕你的牺牲被他阻止？那家伙又不是傻子，而且你又那么喜欢他，早晚会被他知道是谁的嘛！”搜索了下猫男头脑里的信息，爱梅特赛尔克吐着槽，“一厢情愿的牺牲这种事情也太乱来了……这种事情……我的伙伴们早就已经这样做了很多次，最后只剩下了我，这样的痛苦你能明白吗？不，你不会懂留下来的人的感受——已经不需要第二个失去了所有重要的人存在了。”

想到这里他哽住了。再这样下去，这份寒冷刺骨的孤独感，那个英雄早晚也一定也会体会到了吧？

*** ***  
“水晶公，您平安无事的回来了！”走入水晶宫的那一刻，很多人担忧的神色还未完全消退——先前他明目张胆的把水晶公抓走了，想必消息已经被传了出去。爱梅特赛尔克想起自己还是皇帝的时候，手下从没有对他这样亲切，他们总用一种畏惧的眼神仰望着自己。所以说，看着眼前这些人就有点生气，不，不只是生气，更多的还有羡慕。

我也想有人关心，我也想被人担心，可是我从未得到过。支配着水晶公身体的爱梅特赛尔克把差点脱口而出的话强行咽了下去。搜索了下猫男的记忆，这个时间，英雄应该在旅店客房里休憩，虽然下了任何人都不得打扰英雄的命令，但水晶公本人却时常会偷偷溜进房间，时而是和男人聊天，时而是看看对方睡着后沉睡的面孔。男人并不是不知道水晶公的心意，但是谁都没有往挚友之后更迈进一步——他们会相拥而眠，但什么都不会做。

“切，你们两个到底是小孩子还是那方面不行啊？拥抱在一起都能单纯到这种程度。”窥视水晶公记忆的爱梅特赛尔克嘴角抽动着冷哼了一声。还想继续搜寻水晶公其他记忆的时候，双脚已经把他带到了旅店内，英雄房间的房门外。

推开没有上锁的门扉，身着黑色衣衫坐在地上的蛮族英雄缓缓的抬起了头，没有神采的双眸里透着无尽的疲倦。听见开门的声音，他转过了脸。

“是你！”男人的眼里突然有了辉光，他快速的站了起来，一下抓住了猫男的手臂，“身体还好吗？没有受伤吧！”

“我回来了。”男人的个头比猫男大了整整一圈，他很轻易的将猫男收拢在了怀里。虽然外表没有什么变化，依然是水晶公，但身体里面临时填充的是爱梅特赛尔克。话说的太多的话一定会穿帮，还是闭嘴比较好。为了不让男人继续问问题，爱梅特赛尔克搂住了男人的后背。

“别问那么多了，吻我好吗？”红发的猫男抬起头仰望着男人皱着眉头的面孔，岁月流逝，曾经被他偷偷吻过的青涩的面容，如今已经变成了腮部满是胡渣的成熟男人，原本明亮的眼瞳也变得忧郁深邃。

“可以吗？”男人问，“以前，你都畏惧我靠太近，唯有黑夜才会与我相拥。”

“不要把兜帽解开，我不想让你看我的脸。”按照水晶公的思考模式，爱梅特赛尔克说出了不属于自己的台词，他很吃惊自己居然把这样完整的台词陈述了出来。英雄的气息喷吐在脸上，轻柔而带着淡淡的特有的气息。从未在他清醒的时候接触过本人的爱梅特赛尔克开始嫉妒起来，自己所使用的这具身体所能得到的比想象的更多，然而他居然只会和男人拥抱！真是大白痴！

有力的手指还是伸进了兜帽里，顺着被阴影覆盖的红发滑到了面颊上，只是碰触到了隐没在其中的耳朵，一种让人起浑身鸡皮疙瘩的酥麻就不断的涌了上来。想要挪动下身体环住男人的脖子，但被抚摸了面颊之后身体竟然僵硬到有些动不了，猫男稍稍有些吃惊。这具身体仿佛一直在渴望着男人的碰触，只是出于各种各样的考虑，水晶公选择了保持距离。爱梅特赛尔克不是水晶公，即便支配着他的身体，也不会矜持到那种程度，可如今他们却微妙的成为了同一个人，那种想要又不敢要的冲动，让爱梅特赛尔克苦闷不已。

“恩……”下巴被抬了起来，男人的唇堵了上来，于此同时，手指也驾轻就熟的从喉头滑落向了被衣料覆盖的脖子以下部分。胸前的肉粒被抚弄揉捏的一瞬间，猫男再也抑制不住呻吟。一想到是被憧憬了很多年的男人所爱抚，心中莫名升腾起的喜悦让身体颤动不已。

“请原谅我的冒犯，如果您不反对的话，接下来要做的事无论您如何哀求我都不会停止哦。”男人轻声说着。

“啊啊……没……关系……”没有等猫男同意，已经侵入进口腔的舌叶让他无法再说出任何话语，舌叶抵住上颚，探索着伸向更深的地方，缠绕，吮吸，啃噬，喉头疼痛不已，但远远不够，自己的渴求加上猫男隐藏在内心深处的渴望，就像加倍的催化剂一样让他拼命的追逐着那一种难以描述的依恋。

（一直都想和你一起旅行呢，可是背负着使命的我不能这样做。）

（不想这样想消失啊……一点也不想，我是个贪心的人，这样的想法绝对不能让英雄知晓。）

诱发醉意的亲吻让膝盖都开始打颤，勉强靠着男人的胸口，但想站稳身体还是很困难。觉察到了猫男的困扰，男人一把抱起了他，将他放在了自己的膝头。

除了离去的挚友，从来没有人这样温柔的对待过自己。头脑渐渐氤氲的猫男觉得自己喉头一阵哽咽。胸腔里的空气一点一点被挤压了出去，但他不想结束这样的吻，连灵魂都仿佛被吸走的的疼痛甜蜜的不断涌现。

“别哭啊，实在觉得不舒服的话随时可以喊停。”男人放开了猫男，用手指擦拭着他变得湿漉漉的面颊。

“不，不是，是我……那个……我太高兴了。”猫男慌慌张张的解释着，如果不是兜帽遮盖住了脸，大概能看到他的脸已经红透了吧？

“你被爱梅特赛尔克抓走之后，我找遍了能找的地方但依然杳无音讯，我以为……”男人紧拥着猫男，他的身体也同样高热着，“已经失去了太多伙伴，我不想连你也失去……”

“对……对不起。”不知为何要道歉，但觉得有必要道歉的爱梅特赛尔克喃喃的说。是作为水晶公对英雄的歉意？还是作为无影间接制造的杀戮？连他自己也说不上来这种复杂的情感从何而来。没有等他继续思考，嘴唇再一次被堵住了，吮吸，湿润的舌叶互相交缠。

已经不需要语言进行交流。最原始的蛮族表达爱意的本能已经开始支配他们彼此。

抵在腿上的坚挺而炽热的硬块让猫男脸颊发烫。并不是不经人士的孩子，但还是觉得害羞不已。这……这一定是水晶公的感受，绝对不可能是他爱梅特赛尔克自己的。这是猫男自己的生理问题！绝对是这样的！毕竟这家伙是个处男啊！如此使劲推卸着责任，仅仅舌叶舔舐了一下脖颈，身体就已经亢奋到颤抖。

“不……不行……”脱口而出的声音听起来不像拒绝，而像是娇憨的祈求。

男人却认真了：“真的不要了吗？”

想要抽身停止这样的行为，猫男却一把拽住了他的衣袖。

“不，不是……不要停……”他用手遮住了自己的面红耳赤的脸，实际上兜帽挡住的面孔，根本就看不清楚，唯有下颚微微泛红。

一时之间男人露出了差异的神色，紧接着嘴角颤动了一下。水晶公拼命咬着嘴唇的模样真的很可爱。光是这样看着，自己身体的中心已经开始紧绷。

“那就若你所愿。”

手指触及到的地方，不断的涌起甜美的感觉。男人将猫男的衣摆掀开，呈现的身体是一半已经结晶化的模样，就连微微昂扬而起的分身，也被淡蓝色的结晶侵蚀了一部分。

“啊……”

男人很干脆的将分身含进了嘴里。

对于性事往往都需要使用媚药才能进行的爱梅特赛尔克而言，这样的被人爱抚，以及含着那个地方的体验还是初次。大部分时候，和人类进行交媾的行为只是为了获取对方更多的以太。被温暖湿润的包裹着，让人恐惧的甘美甜蜜的麻痹感从脊背中四处流窜，想要抵挡但根本就拒绝不了。

实在是太过于浓密了……喘息着无意识的将手指插入了男人的发隙之间。

“嗯……啊……”深深的含入，又倾吐而出，动作虽然缓慢，但让人心痒难耐。伴随着是时强时弱的吮吸，身体像置身在云端，瞬间又落回到地上。

不够，再多一点，再多……一点。

犹如潮水一浪高过一浪的，身体内部被快感肆无忌惮的冲击侵蚀。只要再刺激一下，就会释放。

“放开……我，要出来了……”

再一次被大力的吮吸之后，甜蜜到极致的疼痛一下子冲了出来，男人没有回避，所有释放出了精液全部落在了他的口中。

听到了对方喉头吞咽的声音，猫男羞耻的转过脸。男人却把他的面孔转了回来。

“对……对不起。我没忍住……”

“没关系，”男人笑着擦拭着嘴角，“很美味。”

没有给猫男反应的时间，确认他的存在一样，吻像雨点一下的落下。

“不管发生什么事，别离开我。这是约定哦，约定。”被欲望所支配的水晶公，虽然反应生涩，但让人止不住的想要揉皱。但才归来的他一定赶路很累了吧？今天就做到这里好了。只要他在自己身边，总有完完全全属于自己的那一天。

男人抱着已经在他肩头似乎疲惫到睡着的的猫男，笑了。

佯装入睡的爱梅特赛尔克虽然并不觉得疲倦，但占用的猫男身体已经达到了某一种极限，他不得不让它休息。被思念的人拥抱，被喜爱原来是这样的感觉啊，真的……感觉很好呢。


End file.
